


His Brother the Universe

by Tezca



Category: Channel Awesome, That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post TBF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TOG talks to Critic</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Brother the Universe

It’s kinda cool on one level, and if he was completely honest a little ego boosting, to say that he is related to the Universe. He, unlike ATG, doesn’t like to advertise the fact because he knew it would be hard to believe him and not think he escaped from an asylum. In the 6 years after his brother merged with the Plot Hole and such, he had always been careful to not slip up, even as he made new friends outside of work.

If he needed to put down info for whatever reason about whether or not he had any sibling or was asked, TOG would just say he only has one younger brother or he had two, but one died. Lately he taken to just joking he has two brothers ATG and Critic with Critic being the name of the little dog he adopted and named after.

In the aftermath of the events, specifically the party at ATG’s house, TOG was just leaning on the wall in one corner looking bored and not in the mood to dance. He had asked his one remaining brother earlier about the party he decided to host.

It didn’t help that everyone else, save from Film Brain, didn’t seem to notice or care that Critic was dead. This understandably annoyed him a lot and got into an argument He was trying to tell ATG that the party was too damn soon and they should do a wake or something.

Chick had came over when she overheard TOG yelling, “TOG, we did noticed,” She explained, butting in and getting TOG’s attention, “This party is also a wake for him. Do you think he would’ve wanted us to celebrate what happened ever since Critic created the site instead of standing around and crying all the time?”

TOG looked at her and thought about what she asked while ATG has gone off to stalk Linkara in the meantime. She was right he realized, plus the fact that everyone handles grief differently.

“This is our way of paying a tribute to all the things, no matter how much of a screw up he was, he did. Well minus the assholish crap he pulled but he did bring us all together to one place to bitch about shitty crap on the internet.”

“Yeah that is true,” TOG stated in agreement, “I’m going to go outside.”

Chick nodded in sympathy as TOG walked up the steps and out into the night. First instinct was to look up at the night sky, which was amazing clear he thought. The weatherman(he had another place he stayed at that he got a few months prior) had said it was gonna be cloudy at night.

“Don’t the stars seem extra bright to you TOG?” A voice rang out. It was Film Brain who was sitting down on the steps next to where he was standing.  
“You think so? I never really pay attention.”

“I look at them sometimes, when the sky is clear you know. Which if you consider where I live you have to take advantage of the opportunity.” Film Brain joked, in an attempt to lighten the mood a bit.

“But yeah, barring the time I was in space with the others, I just don’t remember the stars so...so vibrant this far away.”

“Hmm, sure its pretty though.”

“You think it has to do with him being the universe?” Film Brian turned to look at the older man.

“Could be.

“That’s something for your mind to wrap around, and for you, you’re even related to the universe.”

“Haha yeah. That is crazy, people would think nuts if I told them. Oh yes I do have a brother, he’s up there in the sky.” TOG chuckled, as he continued gazing up. He noticed he could even seen some of the constellations clearer now.

“Yeah, sent you off to the looney bin.” Film Brain chuckled before a minute or two of silence passed between them.

Film Brain then looked at a piece of paper he had written, a small paper that he meant for Critic just saying thanks for everything, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“I want to put this note on the end of a balloon and sent if up you know. Do you think Critic would still be able to get it? Or do I have to wait until he manifests before me?

“Good question, maybe he will. He is the universe so he most likely have two forms now, human form and that,” TOG said, pointing to the sky to help illustrate what he was saying, “He’s probably everywhere now, seeing how big the universe is.”

“Yeah, they say its infinite.”

“I think he might still be able to receive the note.” TOG said reassuring, “We can always do a test.” TOG smiled as the two stood up and went inside to get a balloon.  
A minute later they were on the front lawn having taped the string to the note and just let the balloon rise high up into the night. The two boys watched with hopeful wishing that Critic would somehow get the note. TOG was gonna write some of his own and sent them up if this ended up working.

“How do I know if he got it or not?”

“Maybe he’ll give us a sign.”

“How do I know which one?”

“I don’t know, maybe you’ll just know.” TOG said, shrugging his shoulders.

Forward a few more months when TOG unexpectedly got a phone call from an ecstatic Film Brain telling him that he felt like that night was a rare one where its clear and the stars are shining usually bright.

“The stars are really bright TOG! Its a sign, he got my note!”

“Really?” TOG said, excited but still a bit unsure, “How do you know?”

“Because, it felt like ages to me since London had a clear sky this winter.”

TOG felt a sense of hope wash all over him as he’s been wanting to contact Critic for a while but wasn’t sure how to go about doing so.

He hung up only to get startled back with an audible gasp when he turned around and saw Critic standing a few feet away.

“Critic?” TOG let out, only half believing that he was there. In his living room.

All expectations that a Universe in human form saying something poignant and wise while looking the part went out the window when Critic materialized in TOG’s house, still wearing the same clothes he had when he was alive.

“Yeah yeah I know.” Critic said, breaking the mood, looking around a bit trying to find something to say. Thankfully he didn’t have to start as TOG took the honor.

“Film Brain just called and said that,,,”

“He saw?” TOG faced him, little bewildered, “Yeah I uh...had a hard time figuring when the fuck to do it so it doesn’t look like a coincidence you know.”

“Yeah, I gotcha.”

The two brothers just stood there facing each other not really sure what to say or in Critic’s case how to say it. He wanted to say that he would be watching him without making it sound like they were stuck in a Lifetime movie or a Hallmark one.

“I figure he liked it. I like the note he gave me,” Critic started, hands in his pockets as he faced his brother, “He didn’t really have to do the balloon thing really, I can see and hear everything. Comes with the territory of being the Universe and shit,”

“Oh cool. That oughta be a neat power.”

“Yeah it does have its pros. Unfortunately I’ll hear pathetic miserable saps whining about how their life is so hard and shit.”

TOG chuckled at the last part before silence filled the room. A half minute only passed before both brothers immediately ran up and hugged each other. TOG didn’t really press on why he seemed to be able to touch and feel Critic, but at that moment he didn’t really care to much about it.

“I miss you so much little brother,” TOG said, letting go a silent tear down his cheek, “It’s going to be different with you not being around here anymore.”

“I know, I had to do what I did.” Critic said, his brother’s head resting on his shoulder

“Thank you for that. It’s just...” TOG started, trying to finish his question without choking up.

“I will still see you big brother, I hate to sound cliche but I will still be able to see you. Being the Universe has its perks, being everywhere one of them. For better or for worse.” Critic added the last part followed by a light hearted chuckle

By now the brothers were back to looking at each, TOG feeling better with the idea that his brother would still be with him in spirit,

“Forgive me for sounding sappy as shit but, I want you to live out your life the best you can. I’ll know you’ll obviously miss me but we’ll see each other again soon.” Critic stated, taking a step back.

“No that works. That works. Wait what do you mean soon? Like how soon?” TOG asked, confused as whether or not that meant the end of his natural life or if something bad was going to happened to him. He hoped it wasn’t the latter.

“Soon TOG, soon we’ll be together in my own private world.”

Before TOG questioned him any further, Critic disappeared out out of thin air with no evidence of someone actually being there. The stars later that day seemed brighter to and TOG couldn’t help but be captivated it and look out for 20 minutes.

TOG went out a bought a radio and a microphone hoping that maybe he would be able to talk to Critic in his Universe form a month later and started headed up to a cabin that his uncle had passed down to him. He figured it would be easier to contact his brother somewhere nice and quiet. Somewhere where he is away from the noise of the city.

He fixed up the cabin and started coming up there on the weekends. The first time though he wasn’t sure if it would work, he surmise that since the radio transmitter could pick up radio waves in general, he can turn to an unused station to try and talk to Critic, He was nervous about whether or not it would work. It worked.

TOG had been coming back to the cabin for the last 6 years give or take, never missing a weekend or a couple days off to go up and talk to Critic. He would even go up in the winter, the only times he missed was if the weather became too severe to even think about walking outside the house.

He had a feeling Critic would understand so he didn’t worry too much about missing a day or two.

It was Christmas Eve and he was currently spending it at home as the weather was too much to drive up to the cabin. He had the usual Christmas theme stuff around the house, even wearing a themed sweater while he got. He was at the moment of doing another ritual that he also started, leaving out a plate of his homemade cookies that Critic had liked so much.

He had a feeling that Critic had come down in the middle of the night the past few years and ate them as the next morning, he would find that the plate has been clean,

He placed the extra plate on the table before turning around to his excited and barking little dog. He remember Critic sounding amused when he told him that he had named the dog after him.

He kept doing the same rituals he was doing while enjoying life and he wasn’t until his 50th birthday that Critic appeared in front of him while he was cleaning up from the little party he had.  
Only this time one can really see the difference in ages, “Wow you look like you haven’t aged a bit.” TOG commented.

“Yeah, that what being immortal can do.”

“Right, so hows the being the Universe going along?”

“Great, great, I can travel to any planet and explore the shit out of it,”

“That’s fun I bet.”

“Yeah I still have tons more to explore haha. Like the last one I went, it was an Earth-like planet on the other side of the universe.” Critic commented. The two brothers enjoying the conversation they were engaging in.

“Mom and Dad can suck it, I mean look at me, I bet they never thought I would became the entire Universe.” Critic said, laughing, causing TOG to grin.

“Yeah, neither did I. ATG sure had fun with the fact, I don’t know if he keeps up with it or not.”

“I don’t really give a shit anymore about what he decides to do. Though I did have fun scaring the crap out of him that one time when he was scaring some poor hooker that I was gonna “smite” her if she doesn’t give in to his demands.’

“I can guess how that played out, fighting, yelling then beating the shit out of each other.”

Critic laughed, “Yeah, I think last I checked he was running some porn studio with Sage and Snob.”

“I’m not surprised.”

“I also looked to see what our friends have been doing over the years, and I’m sure you already know.”

TOG nodded, “Yeah, Spoony became a great actor hasn’t he? Earned the honor of being known as the next Robert Downey Jr.”

“Yeah he has, and Linkara became a comic book writer.”

“Film Brain was the one that became a professional critic right?” Critic asked, actually wanted to get it right instead of the expected oh he doesn’t really care enough to remember.

“Yes, he also has a son named after you Critic.”

“Only he is an actor and goes by Gia in the media” Critic added, them both laughing a bit.

“Out of curiosity, how is the Nerd? All I remember is you telling me you two are still together despite the circumstances some time ago.”

“Fuckshit doing great. Still making those great video games.”

“Yeah I have a few of his over there.” TOG said, pointing to the cabinets around the tv in the living room.

The brothers talked and pretty much spend the night like they did when they were younger. Back when Critic was alive and the site was still fairly young. There was beer to have back then, just as now only Critic didn’t get stinking drunk and ended up raving about how much the movies he has to review sucks which in turn makes his job horrible and such,

More years passed on and TOG retired from his job, leaving more time to watch his grandkids. He has had a girlfriend back when he was 35 and had two kids with her(twins), but it didn’t work out with her and he ended up raising them. They since moved out and had kids of their own. One of them was Critic’s namesake, and she was aspiring to be a singer.

They were all told at a young age about TOG’s brother and what had happened. They had a lot of questions of course and he didn’t really expect them to believe that stuff happens completely, but they did. Meeting his friends from the site and having them explain how much the Critic did for them back then and what had happened on that fateful trip probably helped.

Soon TOG found himself in his early 90’s and pretty much living in the cabin he has been coming to for so long, having moved up there 15 years ago. It was morning when he got up to go on his daily walk in the woods in the forest surrounding the cabin. He would get his clothes on, the hat he kept wearing all these years and the cane that he uses now to help him walk before heading out.

It was a while, about a hour and a half, before he came back to his house, planning to watch a movie while eating lunch. He genuinely did not expect to see Critic, Nerd and Film Brain in his living room when he came back. Ok Critic he was used to popping in from time to time, sometimes startling him, but the others he was surprised to see. Made sense though that Nerd and Film Brain would stay with Critic after they passed away.

Though they don’t look like the age they were when they left Earth, no they looked as young as they were when Critic was still alive and the site was still going.

“Hey, fuckwad’s older brother finally came haha took you long enough.” Nerd greeted laughing, causing him to smile. Critic had walked up to TOG while the other two stayed behind him.

Critic had a look that looked like somber mixed with a bit of solemn in it, “Remember when I said you’ll see me again soon all those years ago TOG?”

He nodded as Critic continued, “Well you’re gonna be home very soon.”

TOG took only a second to get what Critic meant, he had been deep down, if he was being really honest with himself, looking forward lately to being with Critic in his godly palace(or so as he imagined). He wasn’t suicidal no, he was happy overall with life. It was just he knew he was getting up there in age and his time was most likely coming anyways so he accepted the fact.

“His house is great TOG,” Film Brain exclaimed, breaking the mood, “It’s like a fucking palace fit for a God!”

Critic and TOG couldn’t help but giggle at how Film Brain was letting his old self slip through. That is the side of him that more or less is the blindly loyal follower of Critic instead of the tone down version.

“There is every single fuckng video game ever made there and movies too,” Nerd added, as he walked up explaining more about what to expect in Critic’s private world, “There is also a fucking observatory room where you can watch shit on Earth or anywhere in the universe.”

“You are gonna fucking love it there big brother,” Critic said, he and Nerd helping him down on the couch, “I have a room ready for you. Well actually I had it ready for some time now, but..uh..yeah.”

Critic was right when he said TOG would be joining them soon and TOG found himself in a surreal world that looked liked it could’ve been Earth. He also noticed from looking at his hands and such that he too now looked like he was around the same age or so as Critic.

“Wow, I have to say I’m impressed.” TOG commented looking up at the huge building Critic called his home.

A minute passed before they made the trek up to the place and inside. TOG feeling overjoyed that he was finally gonna live with Critic, just like the years before his brother became the Universe. He had missed his brother tons over the years, but still able to live life and would look up at the stars whenever he was feeling down, imagine stars twinkling brighter than usual was Critic’s way of saying everything was gonna be alright and that he misses him.

If he was being honest with himself, TOG would say he was happy to finally be with his brother for eternity.


End file.
